


Just For Tonight

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 69 More Kinks of Darkpilot [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Snoke, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, married darkpilot, the last Jedi au, trysts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A chance meeting on Crait, and a promise.





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He shouldn’t be out there. Not only because he’s Resistance but also through sheer galaxy-shaking common sense, he just shouldn’t be out there. But here he is. They have their own secret places to meet, their own little corners of the galaxy where they can hide away, just for a while. Poe knows that he needs to see his husband while he still can.

  
His husband steps out of the shadows even as Poe finds the beach on Crait, and Poe doesn’t walk, but runs towards him, drawing him in close. Ben – and Poe knows he’s Kylo Ren now, but it doesn’t matter, he is still Ben, he will always be Ben – seems surprised at the show of affection, and he flinches a bit.

  
Poe draws away.

  
“Ben,” he says, “It’s just me.”

  
Ben flinches at the name, and he seems so very meek in that moment, so very alone. It’s not the scar on his face, Poe knows that – whatever medical facilities the First Order have must be spectacular because it seems mostly healed – it’s something else. Snoke…  
“Ben,” Poe says, “What did he do to you? What’s he still doing to you?”

  
“He’s not hurting me,” Ben says, but Poe knows that’s a lie.

  
“Ben – ”

  
“It’s only training,” Ben says. “It isn’t what you think.”

  
Poe looks at him and wonders if that’s why he’s still afraid to come close, afraid to be touched.

  
“It’s all right,” Poe says. “I won’t hurt you.”

  
He takes Ben’s hand. Ben flinches again before relaxing into the touch. Poe leans in just then to look closer at Ben – how, scar aside, he just seems to be thinner and sadder, more vulnerable. Not what one would expect from the man who calls himself Kylo Ren.  
He should hate Ben for what he did, but instead, it’s a whole mix of emotions. Maybe that’s why he’s out there, even though he knows that Hordo will just use it as another excuse for him not to be trusted.  
Tomorrow, it’s back to just good vs. evil. But tonight, they can promise the other themselves, just for a moment. Poe leans in, murmurs, “I missed you.”

  
“You shouldn’t.”

  
“I do.” Poe looks hungrily over Ben as if they’ve been separated for too long. Then again, six years is too long, especially by this standard. “I missed you so much. I missed holding you, I missed everything.”

They’re so close now. Poe can count the freckles on Ben’s face. He doesn’t ask Ben why he had to leave him behind; he doubts he can find the words. 

Ben’s lips are soft against his even as they kiss. They can share this moment, all of it, just for tonight. Even as they take it to a secluded warehouse on Crait’s beach, they can share it tonight, even as they undress and Ben prepares and enters Poe, Poe takes comfort in the fact that just for tonight, they are together. And yet he doesn’t just want the nights; he wants to save Ben, bring him home. Even looking up into that face that he now has so many complicated feelings about, he promises himself it won’t just be for the nights. He will bring Ben home.

  
And that…that is a promise he intends fully to keep.


End file.
